The Fourth Kid Russo
by RiahBoo
Summary: When Alex and Justin do something horrible, they will have to come up with a plan to save they're lives. w/some romance on Alex's part ;D Please read,it's pretty good I just didn't wanna give anything away in the description!
1. Justin did something baaaaad!

"No! Max, not yet. Wait till he comes around the corner." I said smacking him upside the head.

"What? I thought we were dumping this thing on dad?" He said with a confused look on his face. Max was only four years old, so his brain gets confused easily.

"No Max, that's tomorrow." I said very slowly like I was talking to a sped while I patted his head. I rolled my eyes and held tightly onto the rope I was holding. We were holding up a big bucket of… Something. I'm not really sure what, I found it hidden in the back of the Wizard Layer. But whatever it is, it's green and gooey and will get Justin really mad.. Hah, I love messing with my brother. I looked up at the blue bucket filled with nasty contents then at the ropes me and Max were holding at either side of the Waverly sub station exit door that was keeping it from tipping over.

"Why do you always get to decide who we dump stuff on?" Max pouted.

"Because I'm three years older than you. Plus I'm smarter." I looked at my hand and realized I was holding up four fingers. I went to put one down. Then stopped. Ah, oh well; it's not like he'll know the difference. Ugh, this was getting boring. How long does it take Justin to change into a suite? It's not like he's going any ware important… Oh wait, psh; yes he is. I laughed to myself as I thought of how stupid he'll look in front of all those wizards in his 'moving up' seramony. Cause by the time that gooey stuff gets all over him he won't have enough time to change. Out of the corner of my eye I see a black haired figure coming towards the door.

"Quick! Here he comes!" I yell to Max. The second the doors open we both let go of our ropes and I take a couple giant steps out of the splash zone. I go to point my finger at him and start laughing when I realize that the person standing in a green gooey mess wasn't Justin. A little boy looked up to me with tears in his eyes and started crying.

"Oh, darn it Mike! I thought you were Justin!" I say stomping my foot.

"Oooooow! I'm telling mom that you swore!" Max, Mike's twin yelled before pushing open the exit doors and running into the sub shop.

"Yeah! Bad Alex!" Mike yelled at me too. He went to turn around and run into the shop like Max when he stopped walking and just stood there.

"Mike?" I asked. He didn't move.

"Mikeeyyy?" I said using his nick name, then swinging my hand in front of his face. He was just as frozen as a statue. I laughed while taking a permanent sharpie out of my pocket. I always wanted to do this while he was napping but Justin wouldn't let me. As I went to go draw a mustache and beard on his face; Justin burst open the exit doors looking all proud of himself in his black suite. He stared at me. I froze with my hand holding the marker to my younger brothers face.

"Aleeexx. What are you doing?" I looked around for something that would give me an idea, but could quite come up with something that didn't involve the words 'This was suppose to be you.'

"Ummm, Nothing?" I said throwing the marker really high behind me. Some where I heard a "OUCH!" I laughed.

"Alex! What did you do to Mike!" He asked just realizing the kid was frozen.

"… I don't know…" I said looking at Mike. There was absolutely no grief or shame in my voice.

"But I like him better this way." I nodded my head with a smile on my face.

"He's way quieter." I said.

"Alex!" Just then Mikey's feet started to turn into slush.

"Aleeex." Justin said. This time it was filled with fear and worry.

"What did you do to him!" He demanded.

"I don't know!" I said, now starting to panic. Mike was melting faster than a popsicle.

"Justin help me!" I said trying to push his melted feet back up to his legs.

"Okay fine!..." He looked at Mikey all scared.

"I-I don't know what to do!" He yelled.

"Well do something! You have to fix him! His feet isn't the only thing melting!" I looked at his drippy face and falling apart torso. It looked like he was turning into the gooey stuff I had dropped on him.

"Um, Um…" Justin closed his eyes and squinted real hard trying to think of something.

"Oh! I think I know what to do." He said taking out the beginners wand that had come in the mail along with his moving up certificate. He said some type of spell I didn't know; the tip glowed white and a white cold light hit what was left of Mikey. He had stop melting but now he was frozen!

"Justin! I said fix him not freeze him! Now what are we suppose to do?" I yelled.

"Stop yelling at me! It's not my fault you dropped weird green stuff on him!" I stared at him. Then crossed my arms and slowly started to walk over to him…

"… And, how exactly did you know what I did to him?" I questioned tapping my foot.

"Uh- I -…Uh… Okay fine!... I knew you were gunna drop something on me because Max accidentally told me then told me not to tell anyone because ' Alex said it was a secret.'" He said. Oh, darn that stupid four year old and his underly developed mind!

"Ugh! I'm gunna kill that kid!" I went to go march in side so I could go shove Max's head in the toilet when I stopped my self. I slowly turned around and pointed my finger at Justin.

"Aha! So you knew?" I smiled. Cause this ment that he had sent Mike out the exit door so we would drop the stuff on him instead of Justin. I looked at the ashamed, guilty look he had on his face. I jumped up and down and started to clap my hand.

"Yay! This means that this isn't entirely my fault!" I squealed.

"Justin did something baaa-aad! Justin did something baaa-aad!" I sang jumping around him.

"Shut up Alex!" He yelled. I stopped jumping.

"Oooooow! You said a bad word! I'm telling mah-oooom!" I yelled with out thinking. I went to go skip into the sub shop when Justin caught my arm.

"What are you stupid? You can't tell mom! It's your fault too." He said. I was so happy that Justin finally did something bad that I kind of forgot that part… I shrugged my shoulders.

"Eh, what have I got to lose? I'm always bad, it won't be to surprising." I went to turn to leave when I heard a splintering cracking noise. I stopped myself.

"…Justiiin. Please tell me that was the sound of you falling on the floor." I said with hope I my voice.

"No, I'm still standing Alex. Unharmed." He said with a dull tone.

"Drats!" I yell. I turn around to see my frozen baby brother, with a huge crack I his head.

"Oh no…" I whispered. He cracked again; this time it was his leg.

"Justiiin." I say all slow and dragged out with worry thick I my voice. Suddenly he cracked again.

"Justin, do something!"

"I-I don't know what to do! I must of done the freezing spell wrong!" He answered worried.

"You have to fix him!" I demanded shaking his shoulders.

"What do you want from me! I'm only a beginner!" He yelled back.

"Please!" I begged dropping to my knees. I covered my mouth with my hands; shocked by the word that just came out of my mouth. I swore that I'd never say please… Well at least to Justin. I heard another splintering crack. Justin just stood there frozen.

"Come on! If Mikey's gone; who's gunna get me water when I'm thirsty? Who's gunna clean my room when mom tells me to? Who's gunna make me a burrito when I'm hungry? Who's gunna be my prank tester guy!" I feel tears pushing down on my eyes.

"The kids only four, and he makes you burritos?" Justin asked impressed. I shrug.

"I tell him that if he doesn't he'll never see captain crunchy head again." I answered referring to Mikey's beloved action figure. And no his actual name wasn't captain crunchy head, Mike just named him that on his own. The tears blurring my sight trickled down my cheeks as I heard another crack. I'm gunna miss threatening him with his toys!

"Okay okay! I'd miss him too. Um…" Justin uneasily held put his wand in front of him. Then said some other spell that I actually knew, but he messed it up.

"It's ra not ray!" I corrected. Cutting him off.

"Oh, cause you would know?" He teased me. I got back on my feet and grabbed the wand from him.

"Yeah, and you twist the wand to the right not left! Its " I said the spell the right way and twisted the wand to the right. There was a flash of blue light that surrounded Mike. I had to block my eyes from it cause it was so bright. When the light was gone I dropped my arm and looked… Mikey was… Gone.

"Oh, maybe it was ray…"

_**Kaye, so. worth reading? was it good or what? XD. Okaye so comment, tell me if its good nd if I should cointinue or not. (hah, just kiding ima continue anyways(;)**_


	2. CaptainCrunchyHeadWhat would you do?

**PRESENT DAY**

I pored more sugar onto my hand as I talked with Harper… Well, she was talking about making her ugly clothes, so really she was talking and I was playing with sugar.

"Right Alex?" She asked.

"Mhm, yeah. You are so right." I said mindlessly as I dumped the sugar onto the sub shop table in front of me. It was closing time, and Justin and Max were cleaning up. What? I'm suppose to be cleaning up too? HAH! Ah… You're funny.

"Alex, are you even listening to me?" Harper offendedly crossed her arms. I looked around to make sure no more customers were around.

"Watch this." I smiled as I muttered a levitation spell and waved my hand around the sugar. It lifted up and started to fly around us. I started laughing.

"I feel like I'm in a snow globe." I smiled running my fingers through the sugar.

"Oh, watch I can make it do what I tell it to." I whispered to Harper.

"Sugar! Go, mess with Justin and Max!" I waved it away, as I command it in a very fake authority sounding voice. It flew away towards my brothers in the kitchen and I watched the show threw the open window. I controlled it with my finger. I tapped Max on the shoulder with the sugar then hid behind his back. Max turned to towards Justin while he was doing dishes. Max looked at him waiting for him to say something. Justin realized he was being stared at and faced him.

"What?" He asked.

"You just tapped me on the shoulder." Max said.

"No I didn't." He said no all slow.

"Huh, that's weird." Max said, then got back to scrubbing a pot. I moved the sugar with my finger again and tapped him on the shoulder and hid behind his back again.

"Justin, stop tapping my shoulder!" He demanded, angrily throwing his soapy sponge into the sink.

"I didn't tap you on the shoulder!" Justin said back, getting upset himself.

"Will you stop messin' around! I'm trying to get these dishes done so I can go watch the aliens land in Time Square." He exclaimed picking back up his sponge and scrubbing harder. Harper looked at me questionably; I started laughing.

"I told him that aliens were gunna hover over Time Square at 8 o'clock as long as he shouted 'I hate Justin Bieber!'" I started laughing even harder.

"Do you know how many angry girls are gunna throw tomatoes at him?" I laughed.

"Why would they throw tomatoes at him?" She asked slowly.

"Because some kid's gunna hand them out for no apparent reason." I smile mischievously.

"Oh that reminds me," I say picking up the huge bucket of tomatoes that I had hidden under the table we were at.

"It's almost 7:40, I gotta go." I went to stand up then stopped myself and sat back down. A smile spread across my face.

"Let's just see how this plays out first." I move my finger so the sugar moves and taps Max's shoulder yet again then hide.

"AHAH!" Max shouted pointing a wooden spoon at Justin.

"I was watching that time and your finger was no ware near me." He said proud that he had thought of watching.

"So why are you saying 'AHAH!' if it wasn't me?" Justin said really tired of Max being stupid. Max started nodding and smiling like he was onto something.

"Becau-" He stopped smiling the put down the wooden spoon.

"Oh no…"

"What?" Justin said when he didn't finish, annoyed.

"The aliens have come early…" Max swished his hand through the air looking around like a mad person.

"And they're invisible." I wiggled my finger so the sugar would tap his other shoulder. Max freaked out and grabbed the huge pot he had been scrubbing and placed it over his head like a helmet. Then he picked up the wooden spoon.

"We're under attack!" He screamed, ducking for cover. I started giggling to myself. Max is such a ruh-tard some times.

"Max, we're not under atta-" Justin made a sound that sounded like all the air got crushed out of his lungs when Max hit him with the spoon. As Justin fell backwards he reached out for something to grab a hold of. And he did grab something, a pan full of steaming hot dish water.

"AHH!" Justin screamed as the water splashed all over him and the pan crashed down hitting his face.

"Oh, sorry Justin." Max muttered crawling under a table.

"I thought you were the alien!" He whisper yelled. I (not being able to control my self any longer.) Let the sugar drop and bursted out laughing.

"Oh no! It's eight oclock! The aliens must of moved onto time square!" He jumped up so fast his head hit the table knocking its contents all over the floor and onto Justin.

"I HATE JUSTIN BEIBER! I HATE JUSTIN BEIBER!" He yelled while running out the door.

"Aaaand, that's my que." I laughed breathless while picking up the bucket of tomatoes and heading towards the door. I turned around to go tell Harper to meet me in my room later when I watched Justin slowly get up and harshly wipe his eyes clear of grape jelly with two fingers ad glared at me with a knowing look. He was covered in head to toe with jelly, sliced tomatoes and multiple cheeses. I started laughing so hard my sides hurt.

"ALLEEEXXX!" He yelled angrily walking over to me.

"What? You've never looked better." I said with a smile on my face as I whipped some jelly off his cheek with my finger. I stuck it in my mouth.

"Mmmm." I say, then start laughing.

"Alex! What did you tell him this time?" He demanded, crossing his arms and looking down at me.

"Nothing…" I said very slowly, not looking at him and shaking my head in a no motion.

"Just- ." I said really really fast, then ran out the door with my bucket and stuck out my hand to catch a cab.

"Taxi!" I yelled.

"Alex!" He said storming after me. He yanked my hand back down to my side. I rolled my eyes as Justin opened his mouth to started to say something when he was cut

off by mom walking out side through the sub shop doors.

"Justin, Alex! What is going on! Me and your father are up stairs trying to watch a football game; and all we here is 'ALEEXXX!' and a bunch of screaming and things falling!" She said out of breath from running down the stares and saying all that real fast. Whoa my mom was out of shape.

"Thank you! I couldn't stand watching that stupid game." I smiled. I was about to say your welcome when my mom looked all around us with a confused look and beat me to it. (Talking I ment.)

"Where's your brother?" She questioned. I froze. Don't worry, calm down. I took a deep breath. She was just talking about Max.

"You mean Max, right?" Justin asks with uncertainty.

"No, your other brother." Mom says very seriously. My eyes shoot right to Justin. I'm sure my mouth was hanging open just a bit. I was scared out of you mind. And shocked, what was I suppose to say?

"What? Are you two okay? Jeeze, I was just being sarcastic." My whole body relaxes.

"AHahaha!" I start fake laughing and motion Justin to start laughing with me with my right hand and my eyes bugged out at him. I was trying to scream the message 'JUST GO ALONG WITH IT!' soon Justin started laughing and I calmed down.

"Ahhh, mom. Your just- ah that's to funny." I said that last part all quietly. Mom had this seriously weirded out expression on her face as she looked from Justin to me then back to Justin. Justin was still nervously laughing. I walked over to his side and elbowed him real hard.

"Ouch!- thanks." He muttered under his breath. Then cleared his voice with an 'ahem.'

"You guys are up to something." She said with the old suspicious look. One hand on her hip the other pointed at us and her eyebrows pulled down in confusion.

"And I'm gunna figure out what it is." She said, and then she walked uneasily back into the sub shop.

"Whoa that was close." I breathed. Finally being able to relax completely.

"Yeah I thought she remembered."

"We'll let's hope she never does. I mean how long does it take for a spell to ware off?" I asked.

"As long as you do the spell right? It shouldn't. But if you don't do it right… Your lucky if you get up to 9 years." I gulped. Cause we were kids when we did the spell. I was seven and he was nine. We could've easily done the spell wrong. And that was… Exactly nine years ago; well, in five days it would be, anyways.

"Yeah, well. Let's hope that the spell never wares off and she never remembers. I mean the only thing that could possibly brake the spell would be something that reminds them of their loved one- then she'd remember. But we got rid of all that stuff when it happened."

"Yeah," I say under my breath. I feel like I'm gunna cry. And I never cry. Especially around Justin. We're just standing here out in the dark and cold.

"I, I think I'm gunna go to bed." I say.

"But what about your evil plan." He nodes his head in the direction of the bucket of tomatoes I had placed on the ground when I had went to try and stop him from nervously laughing. I shrug.

"I can publicly humiliate Max any day." I said with a small smile. Then it broke when I sighed and wished Mikey was here to publicly humiliate, too.

"Goodnight." I whisper and walk back into the sub shop. I go up stairs to my room and flop down on my bed. I lay there a couple seconds, staring up at the ceiling. Then I sit up and reluctantly pull a shoebox out from underneath my bed… I knew I shouldn't do this. I lifted up the lid and slid my hands underneath the action figure. He was the only thing that was left.

"… Captain crunchy head?... What would you do if you accidentally killed your brother?" tears pinched my eyes. And the last thing I remember was tears…


	3. Crader goodie two shoes

"Alright kids, be good and don't touch anything important!" Mom yells kissing us each on the forehead. We were on a long dirt road that eventually lead to the huge Wizard castle.

"Ugh, mom. Do I have to go?" I whined. I didn't want to spend any of my summer time at some boring old Wizard castle learning about rules. This was a Justin vacation, not an Alex vacation. It wasn't even a vacation, I don't know what my mom's tryin' to pull. Oow, yay! Let's learn about rules! Isn't that fun kids? Yeah, woopdydo. Wouldn't want to do anything else more. (Complete and total sarcasm here.)

"For the last time! Yes, you have to. And don't try to pull anything. You get in trouble here, you really get in trouble." My mom warned wagging her finger at me. I don't know what possessed her to send me to a place full of rules I'm not aloud to brake when I'm clearly just gunna brake them anyways. It's what. I. do.

I watched miserably as mom drove away. Great. I'm stuck here in this castle, with my two idiot brothers, for a whole week. Well isn't that just peachy.

"Come on Alex! If we get to our dorms fast enough, we won't miss the first official seminar in a half an hour." Justin said with a huge kid-ish grin. He was practically jumping up and down.

"Ooow, fun!" I say mocking his happy too positive tone. He stopped jumping like a monkey and glared at me.

"Alex, why are you eve here? You hate rules."

"Ya, that's why I'm leeeeaviiing." I say pulling my wand out of my boot. I go to wave it around to do a spell that'll get me out of here when a hand catches mine.

"Hay! Who the hell do you think you are where you can just walk up to people and just-" I cut myself off when I turned to face him. His eyes were so dark they almost didn't look blue. His hair was a sandy, light brown almost blonde color that stuck up in places recklessly but headed towards his eyes in an amazingly cute way.

"Actually, I'm the head rule takers son." He smiled, and I felt like I was gunna melt trough the floor at his smile. His skin wrinkled up around his mouth in this adorable way that made me wanna get closer to him. I realized how close I already was and that he was still holding my hand mid wave.

"Is that so," I said squinting at him. No matter how hot he was- rule followers definitely aren't my type. I tried to pull my hand out of his so I could finish the spell but he didn't let go. So now my hand wasn't even in the air, it was just in front of me.

"Yeah, and one rule here is that no magic is aloud unless a teacher permits it." Yeah, definitely not my type. I roll my eyes.

"Uck, you're just like Justin."

"And how's that." I looked at him with an' how do you think?' expression on my face.

"You both think that if you brake the rules you'll get punished; so you live by them." He gave me a funny look.

"But you will get punished." I sighed. Poor, poor boy.

"Not if your smart like me." I say, ripping my hand out of his grip. I put my wand back into the inside of my boot. He raised an eyebrow and had an amused smirk on his face. I patted my boot suggesting that I'd be using this a lot while I was here. Then I gave him a small mischievous grin. I saw Justin roll his eyes then step in front of me to talk to the rule, whatever's son.

"Uh, hay." He waved with an exited smile on his face. The guy nodded hi back but seamed much more interested in me. I saw Him watch me sling my bag over my shoulder and walk in the opposite direction over Justin's shoulder as he was talking to him.

JUSTINS POV

"Um, would you know where bedroom quarters… Uh." I paused, taking a the piece of paper I'd wrote the number down on out of my pocket then finishing. "A number 56 is?" I normally wasn't this nervous and jumpy, but I couldn't wait to see their book of Rules and regulations. I was so looking forward to memorizing every single one. Oh, did I mention? We get to be taught by the same man who wrote the book! The guy jerked his head behind me in Alex's direction.

"She seams to know where she's going." He said with a little smile on his face. Was it just me or, was he staring at my sister a lot? I turned around to see Alex a log way away from us walking towards the castle.

"Alex!" I called. I hadn't even told her the number of the room we would be staying in.

"Where are you going?" I shouted after her.

"Now that, I'm not so sure…" She shouted back to be over her shoulder, but kept walking.

"Ugh, Alex! Come back here! If you get lost, what am I suppose to tell mom and dad?" I quit trying to talk to her, she wasn't even listening to me.

"Max, we have to-... Max?" I cut myself off and looked all around me; realizing he wasn't next to me like he'd been a second ago. I threw my bag down on the ground in frustration. How am I suppose to look after everyone if they go places and don't even tell me?

ALEX'S POV(*the sun's starting to set*)

I don't get why Justin feels he has to look after everyone. I mean, I'm my own person- I can take care of myself! Be sides, I'm responsible… I shot another spit ball at some bald headed guy walking underneath the balcony I was on and watched him freak out.

"HAH!" I started laughing. Ahh, whom I kidding? I'm in some random sleeping quarters shooting spitballs at people that walk underneath a balcony. The responsibility ship had sailed. As some black haired kid walked underneath the balcony I shot a spit ball at him.

"OUCH!" The kid looked up at me, turns out the kid was Justin. Which made me laugh even harder.

"Alex! How'd you get up there!" I couldn't answer him I was laughing to hard. I had lodged a huge one at him, and it was still in his hair!

"You come down here right now!" He yelled up at me.

"HAH! Fat chance." I yelled down at him, smiling.

"Alex so help me. I-I'm coming up there!" Oh this outa be funny, I'm pretty sure this is a girls dorm. I hoped off the wall I had been sitting on top so I could watch Justin be humiliated when someone opened the door and walked out onto the balcony just as I was about to walk inside. Darn it! I guess this wasn't a girl's dorm.

"Hay." He said giving me a confused 'why are you here?' smile.

"Hay you," I say back picking my bag off the floor and sliding it over my shoulder.

"Oh your that ruler whatever's son guy, right?" I say pointing my finger at him as if I'm just remembering. Cause there's no way I could forget those dark blue eyes… Not, that, I like him er anything. Um, ew. Goodie two shoes are a no, no. But I didn't want him to think that he was important to me.

"Actually it's head rule taker; but yeah, that's me." He smiled. Wow, for a miserable rule do-er he sure smiled a lot… Or maybe that was just with me…

"I'm Erick Johnson by the way. Well, really I'm ErickCarter; but you can call me Erick." He put out his hand in front of me to shake. I took it; just trying to be the nice person I am… Psh, that.

"The names Russo. Alex, Russo." I said going all James Bond on him. He gave me funny look with the smile still sort of on pulling up the corers of his lips as he shook my hand. I started laughing as I took my hand back.

"Sorry I've just always wanted to do that. It sounds so funny." I say smiling to myself. He kind of let out a small laugh.

"You're different from other girls I've met, Russo." I strained to keep my eyes from not rolling but they did anyways.

"Listen, I saw the way you were looking at me before… And, still are now." I said that last part sort of slow as I realized that he was, "Nu-uh, sorry I don't care if you're hot and interested. You, mister are a rule follower…. " I said pointing my finger at him… Wait, did I just call him hot? He laughed and as he looked down at the ground, then back up at me.

"So… You think I'm hot?" Greeeaat, so much for trying to set him straight.

"… " I paused then opened my mouth to say something when Justin bursted through the doors to the balcony with smoke coming out of his ears. (No, not literally; that's just a figure of speech, duhh.)

"Aha! I finally found you!" He said a little out of breath.

"It took me nine flights of stares, and two mean guys in suites- but I finally found you." I shook my head I a no motion confused.

"Justin, we're only on the third floor."

"Hay, I didn't say they were all from the same building." He sat down on the floor out of breath. Wow, that's sad that it took him that long to find me when there's a stair case on the right side of the balcony that would've lead him here. I laughed. He must've thought he was smart running all the way to the other side of the building where most entrances are.

"So, what were you guys talking about?" I got all quiet.

"Uh. Nothing. We were talking about nothing- cause there is nothing to talk about." I said, referring to the whole him being interested in me but me turning him down conversation that had just took place… But mostly referring to the whole me slipping up that I thought he was hot thing.

"Okay…" Justin says looking at me strangely.

"Turns out this is the building we're suppose to stay in anyways so, now we just gotta go find Max." Justin said.

"Oh I knew that hours ago." I said. Justin looked up at me with a 'are you kidding me?' expression.

"And how come you didn't unpack?" He said referring to my bag on my shoulder.

"Oh, wasn't it obvious when I shot a spit ball at your ginoramus head that I was a bit preoccupied?" I said. Just then Max came through the doors and onto the balcony with us.

"Oh, hay Max." I said. Yay, now we don't have to go Max hunting. Well that's good, since it's dark now and spit balling takes the energy right out of me.

"Kay well, goodnight." I say then go to walk around Max when Justin's question caught my attention (sort of.) and I stop.

"Why'd you come into this building? I didn't even tell you the number of the dorm." Justin asked Max confused.

"Oh I thought this was the girls dorm." He said, and didn't say anything else. We all looked at him weird.

"Ohkaaayy… You came in, even though you thought this was a girls dorm?" Justin asked.

"Yeah what's your point?" Max said with a straight face. I was the only one that kind of laughed, realizing why Max would want to go into a dorm full of girls. Justin just shook his head and got up off the floor.

"Alright, well. I'm going to bed."

"Yeah me too." Max walked back into the building and made a right.

"Other way Max." I call after him. I watch him go by again but in the opposite direction.

"Psh, I knew that." He muttered before he got to far away.

"Alright well, goodnight everybody." Justin waved to me and Erick. It was just me and Erick and it was a little quiet.

"Yeah I'm gunna go to bed too." Erick said to me. He went to leave but stopped and came back.

"And just so you know? Just cause I'm the son of the strict rule guy, doesn't mean I don't brake a few of them once on a while." He took his wand out from the inside of his pants pocket and flicked a red glowing light at my neck. I looked down and saw the beautiful red necklace he had just give me; it had a heart on it. It made me smile, but I still wasn't entirely convinced. He was probably just doing this so I'd like him.

"Thanks RickCrater, that was very sweet of you." I smiled up at him all innocent,

"It's ErickCarter." He corrected me sounding just a bit sad. I felt kind of guilty when I saw his face. (Which by the way never happens to me.) I shrugged my shoulders.

"Same thing." I stepped around him and headed towards the door. I was gunna leave without saying goodbye… But I stopped as I was midway through the entrance holding the glass door open.

"Nighty night Crater, sweet dreams." I closed the door behind me. And started walking down the hall towards me, Justin and Max's room. And when I was far enough down the hallway so that I was sure he couldn't see me; I slowly wrapped my had around the heart on the necklace and smiled…


	4. A plus E equals NOOO!

Version:1.0 StartHTML:0000000212 EndHTML:0000018572 StartFragment:0000002848 EndFragment:0000018536 SourceURL:file:/localhost/Users/admin/Documents/moriahs%20wizard%20of%20waverly%20plave% font-face { font-family: "Times New Roman"; }font-face { font-family: "Adobe Caslon Pro Italic"; }font-face { font-family: "Adobe Garamond Pro Italic"; }, , { margin: 0in 0in 0.0001pt; font-size: 12pt; font-family: "Times New Roman"; } { font-size: 10pt; font-family: "Times New Roman"; }1 { page: Section1; }

"Uck, I had to get up early for this?" I muttered to myself. I swear I could just bag my head against a wall; it'd be much more fun. It wasn't even eight and the class had started over an hour ago. Ugh, why do my parents love to torcher me?

My eyes were sliding closed and I was just about to fall asleep as the guy at the front of the room started going into 'Why not to cast fire making spells on people; when the door opened triggering that little bell thingy and waking me up. I went to look at the person and yell at them for interrupting my sleep when the familiar face caught my attention.

"Mr. Johnson, you're late." Said the teacher. Erick handed him a pass.

"Yeah, sorry 'bout that. My dad wanted to talk to me about something." As I looked around me I realized that every girl in the classroom was staring at him. Every. Single. One.

"Oh it's fine, it's fine. Go take your seat." He said referring to the one next to me. Realizing that Erick would be looking over here I quickly looked down at my fingers; as if my nail beds were much more important. Soon I saw him sit down in the chair next to me. I acted as if I didn't realize.

"Pst! Hay, Alex." He whispered, poking my arm to get my attention. I looked up at him.

"Crater!" I said back with a smile on my face. I saw a couple of jealous girls around me look at me weird. Like I was a freak, and like they were pissed off he was even talking to me.

"It's Erick." He smiled but it was kinda empty like me not being able to remember his name hurt his feelings. Ahh crap, now I felt bad.

"Oh I know." I said still smiling. There, at least now he would think that it was just my nickname for him. Ugh, darn me for being so nice! He looked down at my neck, then reached out and flicked the heart necklace he gave me. A wide grin spread across his face. No matter what I did, I couldn't stop those cute wrinkles from getting to me…

"So you're wearing the necklace." He smiled. I rolled my eyes.

"Oh don't flatter your self. I just wore it cause it matched outfit today." I glared at him and his adorable smirk. Darn that adorable smile!

"Sure it did." He winked at me. I shoved his arm so he'd stop facing me. Cause when ever I saw his face it made me not wanna make fun of him or upset him. Which sucks! Kay, here's my mission: publicly humiliate the goody two shoes… The incredibly hot , goody, two, shoes… Ugh! Alex stop looking at him! I forced myself to face forward. See? This is exactly what I mean! Pull a prank on him and it should set everything back in place in your mind. You'll not like him cause he follows rules; and he'll be 'interested' and you'll try your hardest to make him 'un- interested'. All right, now, what to do what to do? I tapped my finger against my chin trying to think of a prank; it didn't take me very long. I smirked to myself. Ahh, yes, this was going to be funny.

I was sitting in art class. The only art class they had for magic, and oh look at that. It's about rules. Bleeeeck! We were half way through the class and I was about to ask the teacher if I could have a gallon of red paint for my 'project'. But really I was gunna use it for the prank I had in store for Erick. When the door opened triggering that stupid bell. Gosh, did they have that annoying thing in every class? I looked over my canvas and watched Erick walk into class. Then I pulled my eyes down back onto my canvas as if the lesson 'not using magic to make people think you had talent' was really catching my interest. HAH! Yeah right. xp. What I was really doing was painting the first thing that had come into my head. It was a flower, but it was black and dark, depressed and all alone with the petals wilting. It was a sad picture, but it made good art.

I listened to Erick give the same excuse for being late that he gave the last teacher first period: that his father had to talk to him. Didn't his dad have classes to teach? Why would he have to talk to him so much anyways? Erick sat down at the empty seat next to me. Gosh this kid just loved sitting next to me, didn't he?

"Hay Russo." He said not having to whisper. Plenty of people were talking around us. He shot me that adorable smile of his.

"Hay Crater," I say, but I didn't smile. Him thinking it was just my nickname for him really took the fun out of things.

"Are you late to all your classes?" I say while applying a little red to the outer rim of the flower so it would look almost like it was glowing.

"It depends, being the head rule takers so comes with lots of responsibilities." I didn't answer him. Goody two shoes. My head yelled at him. See Alex, he had responsibilities, and he actually did them. So not my type. He looked over at my painting.

"Wow, you painted that?" He asked; I glared at him.

"No, aliens did." I said in a 'duuhh' tone, then turn back to painting. He kind of laughed.

"You're really good." He complemented. I just shrugged my shoulders. Flattery would get him nowhere. Besides, I was mad at him for making me feel all guilty for making him feel bad, and making me tingly when he smiled at me, and, well… It was just plain out weird! I never feel guilty when I make people feel bad. I always pull pranks on them and wouldn't give it a second thought… But now… I wasn't even sure I wanted to make him look bad. See! What was wrong with me! He was taking out the last bit of fun that I possibly could've had at this place. Pranking him. Since he was in a couple of my classes and in the same sleeping quarters as me. It would've been so much fun. But I can't. I hate to see him all sad and stuff. Okay this is exactly why I need to do this… I'm gunna do this. I take a deep breath then walk up to he teacher Mrs. Burga-… whatever's desk where she's sitting and ask for the gallon of red paint.

Class was gunna end soon. Alright it was now or never. I picked up the gallon of red paint and unscrewed the cap. I looked around to make sure no one else saw me then I leaned over and poured a generous amount on Erick's lap.

"Alex, what are you-?..." I screwed the cap back on then placed it back at my side. Then yelled in a very fake voice while I pointed at Erick:

"Oh no, he is bleeding!" Again it was a very fake voice. Everyone turned just as Erick stood up flipping out at the red paint all over … Well, what would've been a girls crotch. Darn! I forgot this would've worked better if he was a girl; why couldn't he've been a girl? But still, it worked. A bunch of girls screamed and a whole lot ran out of the room. Some guys said things like "OH, that's nasty." And "dude, what've you been doing down there!" I started laughing like crazy. Well, this certainly worked out well. He looked over at me pretty mad, but with a smile on his face; like he thought I was just fooling around.

"Aleeex!" No! He was suppose to be seriously mad at me! Not taking it as a joke; what was wrong with him? I still couldn't stop laughing cause he looked so awkward and funny. Suddenly before I knew what was happening I watched him pick up a brush and flick it at me. My lips felt wet. I went up to touch it and saw that I had blue on my fingers. He had painted my lips blue! I stood up with my gallon of red paint at hand.

"Ooooh, you are so dead!" I said while pouring a whole lot more paint on top of his head. Now he was covered. I started laughing even harder when he picked up a gallon that he had of blue paint and did the same thing. I stopped laughing.

"Ew! My hair!"

"Hah! You're such a girl." He laughed. I smiled as I lifted his shirt a few inches away from his body and poured paint down his chest. He yelled out, probably cause it was cold. I started laughing again and soon we were both blindly throwing paint at one another. That is until the teacher yelled:

"STOOOPPPP!" I stopped mid throw of the last of my red paint, and he stopped mid brush at my face. I splashed the red paint over him anyways; she glared at me. Then the bell rang.

"You two, stay!" She commanded. Oh, great. It was the last period of the day and now I had to stay after. I groaned.

"Who started this?" She questioned. I pointed at him and he pointed at me.

"Since it's more believable that Alex started this only she will get detention. But I am very surprised by you, Mr. Johnson." She pointed her finger at Erick.

"So you will both, stay after and clean this up!" She shouted, and then left the classroom. I looked over at Erick and he looked back at me. His entire face and body was completely covered in red. I'm sure I was probably the same, but with blue. He smirked at me.

"Wanna make purple?" I laughed then shoved his arm… But mostly because I had almost said "I like purple." I know what you're thinking: Oh the prank didn't work. But hay, it did. I can still not like him and think he's hot. The prank had completely set things straight I my mind, just like I knew it would.

I picked up my bag and slid it over my shoulder. I started towards the door when I heard Erick call my name.

"Alex, where are you going?" I turned to face him.

"Isn't it pretty obvious?" Then I whisper yelled. "Out the door!" While pointing to it (the door of course.) He said more stuff after me as I left but I didn't care enough to turn around. Oh yeah, I'm back, baby!


	5. Define 'Closer'

I was wandering around the main castle where all the classes are. You know, just to look around. Boy was this place a dump. I mean I know it was a castle and all? But I mean come on, this is the 22nd century; not the stone age.

As I rounded the corner of some really long hallway I got an idea. I hid behind the edge of the wall in the hallway so that if some one were walking down the hallway crossing with this one they wouldn't be able to see me. I laughed. I was gunna wait for some nerd to walk by so I could do a spell on him to turn him into a goat. This was gunna so much fun. I'll be all like: oh I'm sorry did you say something? And he'll be all like: BAHHH!, and Ahhh, yep. This was gunna be funny.

But as I was waiting there I over heard two people talking.

"No! You don't understand son, there are just some things that I can't discuss with you."

"Dad, I'm gunna be in your shoes one day- I should know what's going on." My eyebrows scrounged up as I tried to place who the familiar voice was. I walked over to the door where I heard the two peoples voices coming from and peaked through the space between the door and the frame because the door wasn't closed all the way. I saw Erick, he didn't look too happy. He was all frustrated and talking to some really tall man with the same ash blonde hair as Erick. I was guessing it was his dad. The tall man sighed.

"Oh, alright. But you mustn't tell anyone." He warned wagging a finger at him all father like. It reminded me of my mom.

"There's been… warps in the secrets of the past journal power ball in the entry layer." He explained. Okay, that sentence literally hurt my brain. The secrets journal who?

"What's the secrets of the past journal power ball?" Erick asked just as confused. At least he caught the whole name.

"The entry layer is a secret room hidden in the castle where the secrets past journal power ball is hidden. It has a record of everything that has ever taken place in the entire wizard world. It is kept a secret because not one single thing has not been recorded. But whenever there is a warp? A certain part of its memory gets fuzzy. This means that its memory could've been tampered with."

"What part of the past was tampered with?" Erick asked.

"All of it." The man said.

"Well, up until nine years ago; that is. In two days it will have been exactly nine years, and the warps will stop. Then it can show us who tampered with it and why." I couldn't move… Or breathe. Wanna know why? Because me and Justin had messed with the thing. And that, in two days?... Will of been exactly nine years ago…

flash back

"So, what exactly is this suppose to do?" I asked staring down at the glowing blue ball Justin was holding in his hands.

"It remembers everything everywhere; no matter what. And it's so powerful; it can change the past. It's hard to explain because it's hard to understand. But it doesn't just know the past; it's like it was there. And it can change the past, that's why we're hear." Justin took a white crystal-looking key out from his pocket. "We can change what we did to Mikey."

"I took this from the head rule takers desk." He said, referring to the key. "It allows you to change one thing in the past. But it's tricky, because no one knows about this part of the secrets of the past journal entry power ball except the head rule taker; and it knows that."

"Then how do you know?" I asked.

"Because when I was here last summer I over heard the head rule taker talking about it to himself."

"What? You never went to this camp!" I said.

"Did to!... I didn't exactly go here as a camper- but I still went." Justin looked like he was getting really annoyed.

"Wait, was that that rule field trip thing you were talking about yesterday?" Justin rolled his eyes in an' I've explained all this to you yesterday' way.

"Yes!" He barked at me.

"Okay, jeesh. Touchy touchy." I said crossing my arms.

"Okay. I have to do this right, or else the ball with know that something's wrong and try ad reverse it." Justin explained.

"How long does it take to reverse it?" I asked. Yup, I had actually paid attention.

"The same amount of time it takes for a spell done wrong to ware off; nine years." Justin said facing me, then he looked back at the blue ball he was holding; it looked like one of those electrically charged glass balls that when you put your finger on it the electric attracts to it. Justin took a big breath in, and then slowly let it out. He stuck the key into the right side of it and turned it all the way around twice.

"I want to change something in my past." He said to it. At first nothing happened. And I was about to point and laugh at him for trying to talk to a glowing blue ball when it started to unfold before our eyes. It unraveled till it was flat. It was floating in the air. Part of it flew to his temples and suddenly pictures of his thoughts were appearing like a screen on the flat part of it.

"AH! THERE'S A RAT!" I screeched at the thing running up the wall. I know I know, girl-ish of me, right? No, but magical rats are scary as hell. They're evil, nasty little things. I saw the picture on the flat part of the blue thing change to a bunch of animals.

"Be quiet!" He yelled at me. But before I could watch the picture change on the flat part of the blue thing it shined even brighter and quickly pulled itself back up into a ball into Justin's hands. The light kept getting brighter and brighter.

"Ouch! Hot!" Justin yelped, then dropped the ball to the floor. Now blue light was whirling around the room with this huge wind. It was getting brighter and brighter and soon I couldn't see a thing.

"Justin! What's happening!"

MY FLASH BACK ENDED when I realized that the two people I had been spying on were coming towards the door. I ran away from the door and around the corner of the hall then into the next hallway. I wonder why Erick's dad hadn't told him about the whole wish thing. Maybe he didn't trust him enough to tell him? But he was his own son, why wouldn't he trust him?

Whatever, that didn't matter so much now. I had to tell Justin.

JUSTINS POV

Knock, knock, knock

"Justin let me in!" I heard Alex's muffled voice through the door to our dorm.

"Let me guess, you forgot your key again?" I answered back knowing the answer would be yes.

"… That's not the point; I need to talk to you." I rolled my eyes; Alex was so irresponsible.

"Well, you should've thought of that before you left with out your key." I answered, getting back to my homework assignment.

"Fine! The I won't tell you about how the secrets past thingy is warping and if the head rule taker finds out we're toast!" I laugh, Alex really thinks that I'm gunna let her in, just cause she said the secrets of the past journal is warping… Wait, what!

I jumped to my feet and ran over to the door; unlocking it. Alex fell forward because she had been leaning on the door. I squinted at her; she'd probably been about to pick the lock.

"Okay look, I heard the head rule whatever-" "Taker." I corrected her. She glared at me.

"Same thing." She said waving me away as she walked over to the couch then sat.

"I heard him talking to his son about the secret power ball thing warping. He said that it would reveal who messed with it in a couple days." Alex looked up at me. She was trying to make it seam like she wasn't freaking out, but I saw the terror behind her eyes. Because we both knew that if what we accidentally did was found out- we'd be executed.

"Oh no this is bad…" I said, rubbing the bottom of my chin trying to think. I dropped my hand.

"How many days did he say until the power ball shows who messed with it?" I think I had a plan; but it would need a little time.

"Two." She answered a little quietly. I sat down next to her.

"Okay, I think I have a plan."

ALEX'S POV

"You have some classes with the head rule takers son, right?" He asked me. I nodded my head, not really getting how that was related to what we were talking about.

"Well he's got to know where the secrets of the past journal entry layer is; he's suppose to by now. His dad can't be the head rule taker forever, he has to know these things for when he takes his dads place." I shook my head.

"No, he didn't even know what the power ball thing was. His dad hadn't even told him about the key to change the past. Besides, we don't need him to show us we've been there before."

"The head rule taker has to move the layer once every year so that it's never found." Justin explained. Then he did that weird holding his chin thing that he does whenever he's thinking.

"Okay, Erick might not know where the layer is; but his father does. So if we get close to Erick, we get a closer eye on his father." Justin was looking at me all weird.

"What?" I asked.

"Alex, your gunna have to get… 'Closer' to Erick." On of my eyebrows went up.

"Define 'closer'."


	6. well this is bad

I can't believe I'm gunna do this. You know what, I'm not doing this!... Ugh, what would I rather do? Get killed? Or worse, get my powers taken away? What would I do with out my powers? I'd probably end up a hobo living in a box; I don't wanna be a hobo!

I sighed. Let's face it; I had no other choice. I had to "get closer'" to Erick weather I liked it or not. I looked at the seat to me. Well at least he wasn't in class today. Eh, whom I kidding, he's probably just gunna show up late like he always does.

I looked up at the front of the classroom as the teacher called on some kid named Nattily to come to the front of the classroom for some homework thing. It looked reeeeeally boring. Good thing I came prepared. I pulled my pillow out of my bag and placed it on my desk then laid over it and shut my eyes. I didn't really get much sleep last night because I was worried about the secrets of the past power ball thing. Great, I've been thinking about it so much I memorized most of its name. That's so not like me. Just as I was about to fall asleep the door to the classroom opened making that loud annoying as hell dinging sound waking me up. Ugh!

"Hay! Do you mind! I am trying to sleep here!" The girl with short bob-ish of a haircut just looked at me like she was scared.

"Uh, I-I'm sorry?" The girl quietly said back to me. I guess she was the shy type. I rolled my eyes.

"Sorry's not gunna make me fall back asleep; now get out!" I said angrily pointing towards the door. The girl nodded real fast and bolted. There, that's better. I shoved my face back into my pillow and closed my eyes again.

Then I heard a loud: "AHEM!" come from above me. Annoyed, I angrily looked up.

"What." I said I a harsh frustrated tone that would've scared any smart kid away. Turns out it was the teacher.

"I'm sorry Miss Rysso, are we keeping you awake?" He asked in a nasty tone.

"Actually yes, if you could all be a bit quieter that'd be great." I smiled up at him, but it was more of a grim corner of the lips curved up smile. His eyes narrowed.

"Miss Russo, how would you like to present your homework to the class next, hmm?" He asked. But not all nice, he made it sound more like a threat.

"Nah, thanks I'm good." I answered, then went to burry my head back into my pillow when the teacher snatched the pillow off of my desk and pointed to the front of the room near the chalk board.

"Present your homework, to the class, now." He ordered.

"My homework?" He nodded. "Well, my uh, homework, was um … Eaten, by rabid wolves." I nodded like it was true. Hay it hadn't worked back home, but this was the wizard world; anything was possible. The entire class started laughing at me. Darn it, that's what happened back home, too.

"Miss Russo, you don't have a clue what the homework is, do you?" He asked, but it didn't sound like a question. Especially since he didn't let me answer. "The homework was to prepare a speech on the ten most important rules in the wizard which are-"

"The Lullinary Laws, named after James Lullinary in 1692 since he founded eight of the ten laws and brought order to the wizard world." Erick finished for him. I'd thought I'd heard the bells from the door ring while the teacher was yelling at me. Erick sat down ext to me.

"Very good, Mr. Johnson. As for you, Miss Russo. Detention. Come back to my classroom after school- if you are not here I will personally go and get you." He sat all in one breath. "Is that clear?" I rolled my eyes and mumbled "Whatever." I looked over at Erick, who was sort of smirking at me.

"Eaten by rabid wolves? Really?" He asked me. I sort of pushed his shoulder.

"Shut up!" I laughed. Ugh, why was this kid such a nerd? He had even known the date those stupid laws were made, I mean, really? The kid was getting on my nerves… Sort of. It made me wanna pull another prank on him, but I knew I had to be good if I wanted to get… 'Closer.' I shuttered. Why did I have to get closer? Why couldn't Justin do it?... Okay, I know I know, because he's a boy. But I mean, I just stopped myself from practically drewling all over him. Things were finally back to normal in my mind and now I had to go and mess them up again… Well, I guess I could try and do this and still think of him as nothing but a nerdy goody two shoes… Ugh! This would be so much easier of the kid was ugly! I looked over at him and his dark blue eyes, and messy, sandy blonde hair. Then at the crinkles his mouth made when he talked… Wait, was he talking to me?

"Oh, wait, were you talking to me?" I asked him. He rolled his eyes but still had on this adorable little smile.

"No, I was talking to your desk." He said sarcastically.

"Well then, you can continue he's a very good listener." I said that last part while I started to laugh. He smiled at me then we both went back to pretending to listen to the person presenting their homework to the class. Well at least I was pretending; he was probably actually listening. I shuttered again. Ugh, Erick was such a nerd. I was pretty much zoned out; that is until I heard the teacher say my name (Sort of.)

"Miss Russo, I'm paring you with Mr. Johnson and please do your best to actually try on this assignment." I smiled; he had said it with no hope in his voice. Then I turned to Erick.

"Pst! Crater, what are we partners for?" I whispered as the teacher turned to leave. He rolled his eyes.

"You never pay attention, do you?" I laughed at him.

"What, and you actually do?..." I got all quiet realizing he did. "…Oh, right." I said then did an un needed 'ahem.' Cause talking about being a good student was just a little awkward for me. Erick moved his desk right next to mine and showed me his notes that he'd been taking. I laughed at him.

"Oh my god, you take notes?" I laughed some more. "Ahh, you're such a nerd." I said still smiling.

"Hay at least I'm not falling asleep in class and pulling pranks on my crush." I looked at him and laughed a little more, then patted him on the back.

"Sorry, but your not my crush." I said.

"Sure, so is that why you can't stop staring at me during class? Because you don't have a crush on me?" He smirked. I really didn't know how to answer that.

"Oh, and how exactly would you know I've been looking at you if you haven't been looking at me?" I asked putting him on the defense.

"Touché." He smiled at me. He kept looking at me.

"What?" I asked.

"Sorry it's just that… You're so pretty I can't stop looking at you." I looked away and felt my cheeks start to blush.

"Well, you're not to bad yourself." I said then looked straight into his dark blue eyes; bad choice. Ugh, why had I said that? I'm leading him on! Alex, stop! But I couldn't; I suddenly realized how close we were. I felt this weird, warm tingly feeling in my stomach. I couldn't pull my eyes away from his. Were we having a moment? I felt my heart pounding and getting louder as I realized that if I really wanted to, all I had to do was lean in a couple more centimeters and- OH MY GOD, WHY WAS THIS HAPPENIGN! I ripped my eyes off of him and faced the other way- I muttered a time spell and twisted my finger around. Suddenly everything was in reverse for a couple seconds. I did not want him to think I liked him back.

"Sorry it's just that… You're so pretty I can't stop looking at you." Erick said to me. This time I didn't look away. He looked as if he was getting lost in my eyes or something cheesy like that.

"Well, I do have that effect on people." I smirked and flipped my hair over my shoulder acting a bit conceited; and as if the comment he made ment nothing to me. Thank god for magic. I sighed. No way would I want Erick to think that we just had a moment. And now he wouldn't, because it never happened. Just then the bell rang, saving me from having to work with Erick any longer. I stuffed my pillow that the teacher had dropped on the floor before he left back into my bag then flung it back over my shoulder as I got up. Me and Erick were in the last row of seats I the class so every one left before us. I was just about to walk out the door when Erick jumped in front of me and leaned on the door frame; blocking me from getting out. He had this huge smirking grin on his face.

"What?" I growled as best I could. Even though that smile made me want to melt. He just snickered as he looked at the floor then back up at me. He still had a smile on but now his lips were pressed together. He leaned in so that his lips were brushing up against my ear. It made my ear tingle and my stomach to a back flip and my heart pound against my ribs…

"Next time you do a time spell? You might wanna make it a little less obvious so that other wizards can't block it." He pulled away, gave me one final smirk then left. Leaving me alone I the classroom with my mouth gaped open. This. Was. Bad.


End file.
